Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus/Changelog
Road to v0.1 pre-alpha - Current master build number: v0.1-30 pre-alpha (Jan 6, 2020) * Next pre-release will be the completion of Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation), which may or may not be the final build until (complete?) cancelation. ** Wrote more of Chapter 1's script by a bit. (v0.1-28+ pre-alpha, last updated Jan 6, 2020 as master build v0.1-30 pre-alpha) ** Moved the expressions/poses to the start of characters focuses instead of after their focus (since the delay of changing expressions is a bit noticeable) and removing focus after hop since it would show as an inverted hop. (v0.1-34 pre-alpha, Jan 21, 2020) * Digressive note: The road to v0.1 pre-alpha should have been labeled as v0.0-date instead. After v0.1 releases with the completion of Chapter 1: Tuesday, if this project still continues, it may continue with v0.1-number until the end of Chapter 2: Wednesday, where that will be the v0.2 pre-alpha release. Chapter 3: Thursday will start off with the version number v0.2-number and it will become v0.3 by the end of Chapter 3 and so on. If this project is ever successfully completed, it may be v0.9, being the end of Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue (may include credits and post-scene), and final refinements will lead up to v1.0. Anything after v1.0 would be additional refinements that should have been made that were overlooked or perhaps a revamp. Experimental v0.1-28 pre-alpha - Anniversary build (Jan 2, 2019) * Wrote more dialogs from Chapter 1: Tuesday until near the end of Monika's dialog of the chapter. * Added a circular, blurry static/noisy animated foreground for the mysterious scene. Made a few other fixes. Experimental v0.1-22 pre-alpha (Dec 29, 2019) * Wrote more of Chapter 1's script by quite a bit to the halfway point of Chapter 1. The script ends on the dialogue "And why don't you want to say Monika's name?" * Removed character limits when naming yourself (main character) at the start of the game. * Fixed the location of the main menu character images. * Added a custom song and a sound effect (may change later). * Changed "Help" to "Controls" and hid unnecessary keyboard/controller descriptions. Also included some Xbox button images the author drew. * Moved some files to different folder locations. * Added a custom textbox for the mysterious scene. * Some script fixes including character layer order, minor grammar fixes, etc. Experimental v0.1-8 pre-alpha (Dec 25, 2019, pre-published Dec 29, 2019 after an accident occurred) * Wrote more of Chapter 1's script by a little bit. * Gamepad support is enabled. * Added a few character placeholder images that would serve as expressions/poses for all expressions/poses for now. v0.1 Early Test #1 (Mar 2, 2018) * An early test demo of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. It only lasts until a few script dialogue after the "End?" custom scene. This build was meant to test the author's skills as a new modder. Category:Uncategorized